Les origines
by ARCHINEA
Summary: Fanfic sur les évènements avant DMC4...Sans grande prétention. SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Fanfic

ATTENTION SPOLERS !

Et inventions sur les origines du bras de Néro,( peut être OOC ).

Titre :Les origines...

Auteurs : Archinéa ( l'auteur qui écrit des trucs pas nets sur le net )

Genre :

Série : Devil May Cry et ses persos ne m'appartiennent pas, j'ai tout ce qui faut chez moi, ( dont le petit canard rose ) merci.

Rating :K

Note : Il y aura : Trish, Nero, Dante ( of course !), Kyrie, Agnus, Credo et Lady…Ca se passe avant DMC 4

Désolé si les personnages n'ont pas leur personnalité habituelle ( OOC ), mais je n'ai pas joué au jeu. ToT

Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des personnages.

* * *

Dans un laboratoire secret, au sein même de l'ordre…

-Ca y est ! J'ai réussi !

-Qui est-ce, Agnus ?

-Néro. Ce sera lui notre nouveau cobaye.

Il faisait noir mais la lumière des bougies éclairait les corps entassés dans un fossé non loin de l'endroit ou ils discutaient. La puanteur de ces cadavres se diffusait assez rapidement. Sans aucun doute, vu leur état, ils avaient été d'anciens cobayes ayant subi un triste sort…

-Après tous ces échecs, nous allons enfin pouvoir tester ma découverte sur un sujet assez résistant !

- Modère ton enthousiasme. Rien n'est sur, mais je te donne le feu vert. Avant, demande à Sanctus.

-Merci, Credo. Je m'en souviendrais.

Agnus retourna dans son laboratoire, tandis que Credo soupira. Il tourna son regard vers les restes des victimes du scientifique.

_« Tous ces corps… ( Soupir ) combien des nôtres avons nous sacrifiés pour en arriver là… »_

Lassé de voir un tel carnage, il se leva et parti.

* * *

Néro regardait fixement à travers une fenêtre un point à l'horizon. Son visage affichait un air indifférent.

Il avait sur ses oreilles un casque qui diffusait un mélange de musique hard-rock et musique religieuse.

Une main fine vint lui enlever.

-Hé ! Mais…

-Salut, Néro.

-Salut, Kyrie.

-Je voulais te dire que-

Soudainement, un des deux gardes interpella Néro.

-Excusez moi, mais nous avons reçu l'ordre urgent de vous escorter jusqu' au bâtiment central. Credo veut vous voir.

-Encore lui…

-Par ici s'il vous plaît…

-Je reviens aussi vite que possible, Kyrie…

-A plus tard, Néro…

Néro lança un dernier regard à Kyrie et se mit en chemin, escorté des gardes.

Malheureusement, il ne vit pas qu'un des garde derrière son dos préparait une seringue remplie de somnifère…

Arrivé devant un escalier qui descendait, Néro brisa le silence :

-Et pourquoi il veut me voir, au juste ?

-Il veut vous confier votre première mission de chasse contre les démons.

-…

Néro se retourna, face à l'escalier, prêt à descendre.

Il fit un premier pas.

Soudain, le garde lui enfonça l'aiguille dans la nuque.

_« Aie ! qu'est ce que… »_

En peu de temps, Néro tomba face contre terre.

Il ne restai plus qu'à faire illusion devant les rares membres se trouvant dans les environs.

-Il a eu un malaise !

-Transportons le à Agnus, il le soignera !

Ainsi, Néro fut transporté dans le laboratoire secret.

* * *

Agnus était en chemin vers l'entrée du laboratoire. Il stoppa sa course dès qu'il aperçu Gloria en face de la porte illuminée.

_« Maudite. Comment à t elle pu découvrir l'entrée ? »_

Gloria s'approcha, prenant une pause qui mettait en valeur ses formes.

- Je ne peux pas entrer. Confessa-t-elle d'un air embarrassé.

-C'est strictement réservé au personnel autorisé. A moi seul, en l'occurrence.

-Vous êtes sur ? Vous ne pourriez pas me faire visiter et…Me montrer vos découvertes ?

-Non, il n'en est pas question. Répondit-il d'une voix ferme.

Agnus entra, coupant court à la conversation. Gloria, frustrée, décida de faire demi-tour et parti discrètement du bâtiment central de l'Ordre.

-Il est temps de commencer les expérimentations…

* * *

-( Trish ) Je n'aime pas du tout ça.

-( Lady ) Moi non plus.

Les deux filles étaient chez Dante qui dévorait une part de pizza.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent bien mijoter…Demanda Trish.

-Comment as tu fait pour t'infiltrer chez eux ? Interrogea Lady.

-Je m'y suis infiltré sous l'identité de Gloria. Un membre haut placé de l'Ordre.

-Et qu'as tu découvert qui t'inquiète ?

-Agnus, dont je vous ai parlé, fait des expériences secrètes. Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir quoi…

- C'est préoccupant…

Dante s'attaquait à présent à la glace parfum fraise avec voracité.

-DANTE ! Crièrent ensemble les deux demoiselles outrées de ne pas le voir s'inquiéter du sort de la ville, ou, plus important, du monde.

- J'ai tout entendu, suivi et enregistré, relax.

-Si seulement je pouvais être aussi insouciant que toi…Bougonna Lady.

Trish se leva de la chaise ou elle était assise.

-En tout cas, j'y retourne.

- Je l'ai rarement vu si inquiète…

* * *

-Voilà donc notre cobaye…Posez le là et partez. Vous avez fait du bon travail, merci.

Les gardes repartirent sans poser de questions.

Agnus ricanait. Il pointa du doigt les instruments chirurgicaux et s'adressa à Nero.

-Je te présente les instruments qui vont faire de toi soit un sujet raté…Soit une réussite. Mais j'en doute fort.

Néro ne réagit pas. Agnus attacha ses membres sur la table, de manière que, même s'il se réveillait, il ne pourrait s'échapper.

-Ah, tu es si reposant quand tu dors…Et si l'opération échouait ? C'est très simple, officiellement tu serais mort au combat, contre des démons…

-ZZZ…

-Eh ben. -.-° Oh, si seulement je pouvais te laisser conscient, en proie à la douleur…Mais dans ce cas là, tu te souviendrais de l'opération. Nous serions découvert. Ce n'est donc pas possible.

Le scientifique se mit à l'œuvre, l'air enjoué. Il enleva le haut de Néro, dévoilant son torse musclé.

Il saisit le scalpel posé sur la petite table blanche. Il l'examina sous tous les angles.

-J'ai de bonnes connaissances en médecines, allons-y.

D'un geste rapide, il planta le scalpel dans a chair pale du bras de son nouveau cobaye. Puis, il prolongea la fente qu'il traçait. Une grande quantité de sang s'échappait de la plaie.

Ce fut alors aux muscles d'être sectionnés.

Néro grimaça.

-J'augmente la dose d'anesthésiants…Il ne faut pas qu'il se réveille.

Agnus tendit le bras et attrapa une scie suspendue au-dessus de la table.

-Passons à l'os…

Toujours aussi tranquillement, il enfonça la lame dans la plaie sanguinolente.

Avec cette scie, une ou deux minutes suffiront pour enlever le bras du reste du corps…

-Et voilà…

Agnus prit le bras séparé de l'avant-bras.

-A ce que je vois tu as presque fini !

_« Qui ? ! Gloria ? ! »_

Agnus se retourna précipitamment, l'air mauvais.

-Ah…Sanctus et Credo.

Sanctus se pencha vers Néro.

-C'est donc lui…

Oui, votre Honneur.

Credo examina Néro.

- Dis, si tu n'arrêtes pas son hémorragie, il va mourir avant même que l'on sache si ton expérience réussira…

-Oooups…

Le scientifique se précipita à la rescousse de son cobaye, garrot à la main.

Sanctus repartit, suivi de Crédo.

- C'est vraiment une bonne idée de choisir Néro. Personne ne s'inquiéterait s'il venait à disparaître. De plus, ce n'est qu'un simple soldat.

-…

-Je te laisse, j'ai à faire.

Content de pouvoir continuer sans gêneurs, Agnus se mit à chanter.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à insérer ses gènes dans son bras… Murmura Agnus.

Puis une fois cette délicate intervention terminée, il ferma la plaie avant de lui greffer son propre bras.

-Et voilà…Fais de beaux rêves, petit démon…

* * *

_« J'ai enfin réussi à rentrer…Diable, ce labo est mieux gardé qu'une prison ! »_

Sans se faire remarquer, Gloria avança le long du couloir étroit.

_« Etrange, il n'y a personne… »_

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent.

_« Je dois filer ! ! ! »_

Trop tard. Caché derrière une porte entrebâillée, Sanctus l'avait aperçu.

_« Gloria…Je m'en doutais… »_

* * *

A l'infirmerie…

_« J'ai mal…Tout est blanc…Si blanc… »_

Néro !

_« … »_

-NERO !

-Ne criez pas si fort, jeune fille, il va bien.

-Que s'est il passé ? !

-Il a eu un malaise…Rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-…

-Laissez lui le temps de se reposer.

Néro se releva tant bien que mal, l'air fatigué.

-Néro ! Tu es en sueur !

-Il vaut mieux que vous vous recouchiez…

-Je vais…Bien.

C'est alors que Néro vit qu'il avait un bandage au bras.

-?

-Quand vous êtes tombé, vous vous êtes blessé au bras.

-Ah…

-Recouchez-vous.

Il s'exécuta.

* * *

La suite va arriver…Il n'y aura qu'un chapitre de plus.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Auteurs : Archinéa ( l'auteur qui écrit des trucs pas nets sur le net )

Série : Devil May Cry et ses persos ne m'appartiennent pas, j'ai tout ce qui faut chez moi, ( dont le petit canard rose ) merci.

Rating :K

Note :Fais lire cette fic à ton frère, ça devrait lui plaire !

* * *

Dans une semaine, ce sera le grand jour…

-S'attaquer à un ordre religieux, respecté dans toute la ville, même si ce sont des démons, quand même, Dante…

-Lady, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout est prévu. Je lancerai les hostilités.

-Ok. Je vais me préparer. Rendez-vous à ma réserve avec Trish.

-Elle est en retard…

Lady sortit, laissant un Dante songeur et seul.

_« J'ai un sale pressentiment… » _Pensèrent Lady et Dante en songeant de ce qu'il pouvait advenir de Trish, s'il elle était découverte…Les démons sont cruels, même entre eux.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Néro pu sortir de l'infirmerie.

-Salut Néro ! Ca va mieux ?

-Oui, merci…

- Tu viendras à la grande fête ? Son Honneur Sanctus prononcera lui-même le discours !

-Et Kyrie chantera… Ajouta pensivement Néro.

-Sur…

-Bon, a plus !

-Ouais !

Mais la fête n'était pas ce qui envahissait les pensées de Néro.

C'était plutôt…

Ses changements.

Depuis le jour de son malaise, il se sentais plus fort, plus…Puissant.

Ses entraînements lui avaient confirmés ces impressions.

Il guérissait plus vite.

Mais il avait également sentit quelque chose_- de malsain, mauvais-_ grandir en lui…

Quelque chose qui ne demandait qu'à sortir du carcan ou Néro l'avait enfermé…

Il pouvait tout détruire…

S'il le voulait…

Tout…

Même ce qui lui était le plus cher…

Tuer…

* * *

Un visage bien connu du propriétaire de l'agence entra discrètement.

-Lady !

-Bonjour.

-Pour fêter ton retour, let's rock !

Une main se posa sur celle de Dante, l'empêchant d'appuyer sur le bouton qui déclencherait la musique- que Lady n'aimait pas du tout- et entendre clairement la question que Lady allait poser.

-Attends, Dante. Trish, que s 'est-il passé ?

-Eh bien… Je crois que je me suis fait repérer. Mais ce qui est bizarre, c'est que personne ne montre de soupçons envers moi. Pire encore, j'ai découvert leur but et je n'ai pas pu protéger notre cible.

-Explique nous.

Trish leur raconta les événements des derniers jours…

-Néro, ce garçon, est le centre de leur projet. Abattons-le. Ils ne pourront pas se servir de lui comme arme. Proclama Lady.

Un Dante – trop content d'avoir un nouvel adversaire – réagit vivement :

- De toute façons, s'il s'interpose, je lui botterai le train !

(Lady + Trish )- Tu crois que tu y arriveras ? ? ?

-Mais oui !

-On l'abat ou on l'abat pas ?

Une Trish pressée de calmer une Lady déterminée a abattre tout ce qui se présenterait en travers de sa route – une détermination commune à tous les chasseurs de démons – s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Non, Lady. Ce serait plus intéressant de voir ce qu'il fera s'il apprend que l'Ordre est un groupe de démons.

-…

-Ok ?

-…S'il déconne, je lui ferai sa fête !

Lady brandit son canon en l'air – tel une déesse vengeresse prête à abattre sur un coupable une terrible punition – et se mit en tête de trouver la position de ce pauvre Néro ( inconscient de son sort ) grâce a son GPS anti-démon ( cadeau de Trish ).

-Lady ?

-Oui ?

-Tu n'as plus de munitions…

-…

-Et ton GPS est éteint…

C'en était trop pour Lady. La prochaine fois, elle ferait plus attention à ses armes.

_« Pas grave, je lui passerait sur le corps quand même ! »_

* * *

Néro traversa le couloir sans voir Agnus se retourner pour pointer ses yeux plein de fascination sur lui.

Un sourire narquois fleurit sur son visage…

Aucun doute, la fête sera un jour d'exception qui restera gravé dans les mémoires….

FIN (1)

* * *

(1) Enfin...Ca ne fait que commencer, non?

* * *

BONUS :

-Salut, Néro.

-Salut, Kyrie.

-Je voulais te dire que-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle fut enlevée par un semblant oiseau blanc coiffé avec un casque…

-KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIE ! ! !SUPER COMBO NIVEAU SSS+ ! ! !

Et ainsi se termina la vie de ce piaf…Tué par une aberration de la génétique...

* * *

-Salut, Néro.

-Salut, Kyrie.

-Je voulais te dire que-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle fut enlevée par un crapaud, cette fois…

-Mais bordel de ... Laissez-la finir !

* * *

Info :

Nero est sortit première de sa promotion, avec mention "Très Bien" et avis "Partez Vite et par Pitié, ne Revenez Pas".

Merci Devil Bringer !

* * *

Ce que fait Néro depuis qu'il a son bras démoniaque :

-Pendant les interrogation, il pecho la feuille de l'intello qu'est au premier rang tout en étant au dernier grâce a sonn DevilBringer.

- Il sort à sa prof " let's rock baby " et il met les pied sur son bureau et que il lui répond dés qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

- Sa mère lui gueule dessus parce qu'il a cassé tout le mobilier de sa chambre pour choper les sphère rouge.

- Il dit à ses parents " Adios kid " .

- Il se ramène ( toujours ) à l'eglise un dimanche avec le son de ton MP3 à fond.

- Toutes les 3 minutes tu dit "Shall we Dance ?"

- En dormant le soir il crie : "LET HER GO !!"

- Il gueule KIRYEEEEEEEEEEEE quand sa petite amie rentre chez elle.

- Quand il voit un p'tit vieux dans la rue et il lui gueule " YOU ARE A DEMON NOT ME !! "


End file.
